


Cold Turkey, Ducks, Parachutes, and Other Mixed Metaphors

by UAs_Fics



Category: South Park
Genre: Fake Dating, High School AU, M/M, One-Shot, the tormenting of ducks by middle schoolers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UAs_Fics/pseuds/UAs_Fics
Summary: When Nichole moves away, Token is heartbroken. He doesn't want to deal with his friends setting him up or Nichole’s friends scrutinizing any girl he tried to date. So Token concocts a plan to fake date Kenny McCormick to avoid all the trouble.





	Cold Turkey, Ducks, Parachutes, and Other Mixed Metaphors

**Author's Note:**

> Not a perfect story by any means, but the ship is cute. :)

He took a wrong turn trying to find the library. Token frowned, looking around. He'd been looking down on his phone.

The hallway ended at a single door. Lime crusted the water fountain to the left. Spiderwebs clung to the corners. When was the last time a dust mop saw the end of this hall? 

Token took a step back and looked over his shoulder. He should get back to basketball practice. He told Coach he would only be gone long enough to return a book to the library before it was late tomorrow.

His eyes drifted down to his phone again.

Nichole's text message from two days ago stared back at him. Simple, clear, and no mistake. They were over. 

His heart sank. He didn't want to go back to practice. Everyone knew that Nichole moving away hit him hard. He couldn't stand all the pity looks he'd get. 

No one would come looking for him until the practice was over knowing what he was going through, so what did it matter if he slumped against the wall and moped for an hour? What was the difference between an hour in the hall and fifteen minutes in the library?

The janitor could kick him out if he stayed too long. He didn't care.

Token pulled his legs to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. Part of him wanted to cry. Part of him wanted to walk all the way to Nichole's new home four states away and beg she take him back. 

With a groan, he clenched his eyes shut. No crying.

This was one of the best ways two people could break up. No animosity. No bitterness. Just a forlorn sense of what could have been. 

Squeezing his legs closer to his chest, Token swallowed a sob. He’d been in a relationship for almost six years, not counting the week or two long breakups that happened here and there. He honestly didn’t know what to do with himself now.

Since fourth grade, it had been ‘Token and Nichole.’

‘Do you and Nichole want to go on a double date?’ 

‘Are you and Token coming to the dance?’ 

‘Of course, Nichole and Token are going to be partners for the project!’

Being single had its own set of challenges he wasn't looking forward to either.

_Everyone_ would try to set him up with someone new. He would bet less than a week would pass before Clyde sent him a picture of some girl claiming Token should talk to her. 

The girls in his class, out of their friendship with Nichole, would keep a scrupulous eye on any girl who dared attempted to court Token to make sure he was left in "good hands."

What was he to do? He didn't want to be single again, but he didn't want to go through all the hoops to meet and learn to love someone new. He wasn't ready for all that bullshit!

The door at the end of the hall creaked. Token jumped, scrambling to stand up. 

As he wiped his eyes, smoke rolled out of the opened door. The scent of tobacco made him recoil with a cringe.

Kenny waved his hand in front of his face as he stepped out. He didn't notice there was anyone else in the hall until he looked up from grinding his cigarette against the sole of his shoe.

"Oh, hey, man. You skipping detention too?" Kenny asked, readjusting his heavy coat.

"No. I’m not in detention.” 

He flinched. Without even shedding a tear, his voice still managed to come out raw and in pain. Using the old water fountain to pull himself up, Token smoothed out his basketball uniform.

"I took a wrong turn to the library," He explained. "I need to return a book. Sorry for interrupting you." He turned and took two steps before a warm hand grabbed his wrist.

"Dude, are you alright?"

If Token hadn't looked over his shoulder, he would have made it back to the locker room, splashed himself with cold water, and went on with his life, but he did. 

Despite himself, he started to cry.

Kenny took a few steps back, his face still plastered with worry.

"Dude?" He whispered.

Token wiped his nose on the front of his uniform. "Sorry. I, um, I..." He swallowed. "Nichole and I broke up. She-she moved, remember? And I can't..."

"Ah, Token. I'm sorry," Kenny offered. Token tried to keep some of his composure but quickly gave in to his grief. Tears rolled down his cheeks and sobs broke his voice.

Kenny rocked his weight back and forth before taking a breath. He stepped over and wrapped his arms around Token, patting his back.

"It's alright. You'll be happy again soon," Kenny promised. 

Token sniffled more, but found himself happy Kenny hadn't told him he'd find another girlfriend soon. He'd gotten too much of that from Clyde and Jimmy lately.

After a few more minutes of crying against the worn orange of his coat, the cigarette smoke filling his nose and clinging to his shirt, Token found himself sitting on the ground against the wall, spilling everything he'd worried about to Kenny.

Kenny had always been quiet and a good listener, even as far back as elementary school. None of Token's close friends could boast that. Either they were one or the other, but never both. 

Kenny put a hand on his forearm. "I knew she'd moved away, but it sucks balls that it’s been so hard for you."

"I just," Toke shook his head, "don't want to deal with it. I can't just jump into a relationship with another girl since it would make the girls mad for getting over Nichole so quickly. I can't stay single because the guys would keep setting me up. I'm between a rock and a hard place."

Kenny hummed then snorted a chuckle. Token fixed him a frown. His eyebrows knit together in confusion. 

“What was so funny about that?”

"Sorry, sorry, I just had a thought." Kenny waved his hand. 

"A thought? Like an idea?"

"Eh," he lifted a shoulder, "not really. You need a parachute before you jump into another plane.”

“A parachute?” Token echoed.

“Yeah. Being in a relationship is like being in a plane. If you’re on the plane, you'll crash. You’re jumping off, but if you jump without a parachute, you’ll fall.” Kenny grinned. “That doesn’t make sense does it?”

“I...sort of? In a weird way.” Token looked down at his hands. “A parachute is a new relationship that will..._buffer_? Or, no, like, shield or...whatever. It’ll make everyone back off from helping me get into a new, real relationship?”

Kenny bobbed his head. “Yeah, like,” he took his crumpled pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket, “if you want to stop smoking, you can’t just quit cold turkey. You need to slowly cut down, like from a pack a day to two or three.” He pointed the box at Token with a grin. “What you need is a two or three cigarette parachute before you jump off the turkey plane.”

It felt _so good_ to laugh. He didn't realize how much he needed it until then. 

Token wiped his eyes. “You just shoved those metaphors into a Kitchen Aid blender.”

Kenny bent forward in a half bow. “Word smoothie for my lord in these sorrowful times?” He looked up at Token through his lashes with impish eyes. “Twenty bucks.”

Token opened his mouth to make a joke back when an idea came to him. He shut his mouth and looked at the floor just beyond his toes.

His brow furrowed, wondering if his idea could work. It was silly. No way it would. His plan would blow up in his face, but if it didn’t...

Token turned to face Kenny with an impish look of his own. “Kenny, how would you feel about being my parachute?”

* * *

Token had originally suggested City Wok, but the disgusted look on Kenny’s face shot down that idea in an instant. Instead, the two sat in a corner booth at Denny's.

“You do realize how bat shit crazy your plan sounds out loud, right?” Kenny asked around a chunk of potato. When they ordered, Kenny tried to pick something cheap as he carefully counted out nickels and dimes, until Token told him it didn’t matter and to order whatever he wanted. 

“I know, but do you think it might work?” Token drummed his fingers on his drinking glass. “It would only have to be for a month or two, or until something more gossip-worthy happens.”

Kenny swallowed. “Given that our class attends this school, it’ll be like two weeks.” He stabbed his fork into the steak and left it there, earning a cringe for his bad table manners from Token. “But it could work, or make even more drama. Do you really want to risk that?”

Token chewed his lip. He didn’t, but it was worth a shot. With a nod, Token told him he’d like to try his bat shit crazy plan.

“Ok, just so we’re on the same page here, you want me to pretend to date you. If we’re together, the guys won’t set you up with anyone. The girls won’t be able to judge me against Nichole because I’m not one of them. We do this until you're emotionally ready to jump back in the saddle and get a new girlfriend. That’s the page you're on, right?”

Token said, “yeah. I’ll even pay you for your time. Twenty dollars a date and five a day for just holding hands and junk in the hall at school.”

“What makes you think the girls won’t judge me, or, worse, judge _you_?” Kenny tore his fork from the steak. “You officially break up with your long-time girlfriend and not three days later you're dating the school man-slut? Sounds bad to me.”

“You’re not a man-slut,” Token defended, but couldn’t make himself sound completely sincere. Kenny was a swell guy, but he had a reputation for sleeping around. There was no denying that. Everyone knew it.

“True. In this case, I’d be a man-whore though.” Kenny chuckled. “Also I wasn’t saying slut like a bad thing. I have no problems with being called it. I just want to know if you want your boyfriend being known for that — fake or not, that’ll stick with you.” 

Token took a breath. Dating Kenny wouldn’t ruin his reputation. Kenny had gone on dates with plenty of other popular and well-liked kids in their school with no consequences, but maybe it would make Token look desperate.

Could he make that work for him in the end? Pull the ‘he was lonely and sad and desperate’ card to earn some sympathy points when he started dating for real again? 

“So you don't want to do it?” Token took a drink to wet his mouth. “I’m not trying to push you into anything you don’t want to do.”

Kenny held up his hands in a surrender gesture. “You’re a real gentleman, Token Black, you know that? I’ll do it, on one condition.” He lowered all his fingers but his pointers and kept his hands up as he spoke.

“What?” Token tensed, praying Kenny wouldn’t ask for something impossible or weird.

Kenny swung his hands down and pointed at Token across the table. “You tell Nichole about this. She deserves to know her leaving didn’t fuck you up that bad.” He dropped his hands to continue eating but kept his eyes half on Token to judge his reaction.

Token blinked, feeling a daze of shock cloud his mind. He’d expected a downpayment or being pressured to push the rules on personal space and touching. He’d expected something that would benefit Kenny completely, not this. Kenny got nothing from Nichole knowing about this plan.

“Really? That’s all?” Token’s mouth gaped.

Around a too big cut of steak, Kenny told him, “Well, we’ll have to discuss it more, about how mushy you want me to get and shit, but for now, yeah. Tell her.”

Slowly, still confused by this request, Token nodded in agreement.

With a grin, Kenny stood up from the table.

“Gotta take a leak.” 

Instead of walking straight to the restroom, he walked around the table to the other side of the booth. Placing a hand on either of Token’s shoulders, he leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Don’t miss me,” He told him in a sing-song voice before stepping back and taking the long route around the restaurant to the restroom.

As Token set his hand on his cheek, he became very aware of a couple of classmates in the restaurant with their gaping expressions fixed straight on him.

* * *

Craig slammed his locker shut, nearly smashing Token’s fingers.

“Ok, what the fuck, Token?” 

Craig narrowed his eyes. Clyde peeked from under Craig’s elbow. Even after everyone hit their growth spurt, Clyde remained the shortest of their friend group, though in this case, you would have to be a giant to be able to look over Craig’s shoulders.

Token braced himself internally, but cooly asked, “Can I help you?”

Clyde pushed his way past Craig, phone held out, and shoved the screen into Token’s face. “This! What’s this? Bebe sent it to me last night.” 

Token crossed his eyes to read a message screenshot that played out:

Nellie: Token and Kenny are at the Dennys too? lol. What a contrast!

Bebe: Be nice! Lol what are they doing? Can you tell?

Nellie: They’re just eating and, oh, Kenny’s getting up and...

Bebe: and?

Nellie: He kissed him?! Kenny kissed Token????!!!!! In the Denny’s?!?!?!?!

Token wrinkled his nose. He knew what happened would get around, but one of the biggest gossips in the school knowing seconds after they agreed to fake date? That had to be a record.

Clyde wore a look of betrayal. “Is he your best friend now? I thought that was us.” 

“We’ve been friends since first grade. I helped you pull out your first loose tooth. When did you and McComirck suddenly become better friends than that?” Craig flipped him the bird before crossing his arms.

“Best friend?” Token couldn’t help but laugh.

Kenny was a touchy person. He hung off his close friends and, if they allowed it, held their hands and sat in their laps.

One time in middle school, the entire class thought he and Butters Stotch were dating when Kenny kissed him on the forehead after school. It was apparently a good luck kiss for cheer tryouts, but that cemented Kenny as having little boundaries with close friends.

No wonder they thought they were being replaced.

“He’s not my new best friend,” Token told them as he fiddled with his locker. “He’s uh, well...” With a yank, he pulled open his locker. “Last night was a date.”

Clyde’s phone fell from his hand. It clattered to the floor. Craig’s arms drop from his chest to his sides. They both looked at him in horror and disbelief.

“A date? Like a _date_ date?” Craig shook his head. “I know Nichole moving fucked you up, but _really_? Kenny McCormick? He’s your rebound? Why didn’t you at least wait a month, dude?”

“There is a freshman in my math class that would have jumped on you in a second! All you had to do was ask me.” Clyde slumped. “Or, if you wanted a change from a girlfriend, Craig could have hooked you up with another gay dude in the school.”

Craig put his hand on Clyde’s shoulder and pushed him into the middle of the hall. “Not all gays know each other, Clyde.” He paused, rubbing his chin. “But there is that pansexual dude in Tweek’s art class...”

Token cringed. This was exactly what he wanted to avoid.

“Guys, stop. I asked Kenny to go out with me. I wanted to date him. It’s fine. Drop it,” Token ordered, taking a step to help Clyde back to his feet. “He’s a nice guy. What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothin’, nothin’. Kenny and I are bros. He comes over to play Minecraft sometimes,” Clyde defended. “It’s just...you asked him? Not the other way around?”

Token nodded.

“Ok, then, yeah, it’s cool. Sorta. I mean, it’s still weird that you go straight for Kenny ‘gives handjobs during prep assemblies’ McCormick, but as long as it was your choice and he’s not trying to mooch off you in your time of pain.” Clyde slung his arm over his shoulder. “I wish you the best.”

“I don’t.” Craig snorted. “You shouldn't just jump into something with someone else to get over Nichole. It’s not healthy. Do you even have legit feelings for him?”

Token had to bite his tongue. Craig couldn't talk about fake dating someone when that was how he and Tweek started dating. Craig didn’t know how much of a hypocrite he sounded like.

But Token couldn’t throw that at him, so instead, he claimed, “I do like him. He’s handsome as hell. He’s nice. Sorry, you can’t see that.”

Before Craig could reply, another arm fell over Token’s shoulders. Kenny set his hand on Token’s chest, sighing in fake disappointment.

“Some people are just blind, Token. Can’t help that.” Kenny slid his arm down. He wrapped his hand around Token’s and squeeze once. He wore a lazily smile in contrast to the shrew, pointed stares of Clyde and Craig.

Before the conversation could continue, the warning bell sounded. Craig pointed two fingers at his eyes then swung them around to point at Kenny. He repeated his action three more times and he stepped into the crowd to head to his locker. Clyde chewed his lip before sighing.

“I’ll see you in English, Token.” He waved. “See you in weights, Kenny.”

“We’ll pump massive iron, my dude,” Kenny promised as Clyde left. Once Clyde was out of earshot, he whispered, “You could have told them. They are your best friends.”

“No. This is temporary. They’ll get over it.” 

Token hoped they would, anyway.

“They’d better. I’m sitting with you at lunch,” Kenny announced. He glanced down at Token’s legs. “You have a big enough lap for me to sit on it, so no one needs to change spots.”

“Wait, what—” But Kenny cut Token off with a kiss on the cheek. “See you at lunch, boo.”

* * *

Token had had awkward lunches before. Someone would fight with someone else or something distressing would happen to one of them and suddenly everyone else had to be on eggshells. It happened when Craig and Tweek broke up, when Clyde's mom died, when Jimmy dropped the n-word by accident.

All of those times happened within the friend group itself, but this time the eggshells were brought on from the outside.

Token just got settled into his seat, taking out his packed lunch, when Kenny unceremoniously slid his tray in front of Token and shimmied his way into his lap, just like he promised.

The whole time he acted as if this was completely normal. He chatted with Clyde and Jimmy about Minecraft and asked Tweek how he was doing working late at Tweak Bros. 

Craig frowned at Token the whole time, even trying to kick him under the table. He missed. His foot ramming into Kenny's shin and making him flinch back to squish Token's farm-raised turkey on whole wheat into his face. 

Craig wasn't the only silently judging Token. An entire table of girls kept looking over at him and Kenny, then huddling close to whisper before repeating the process several times throughout lunch.

Nichole said she thought his plan was silly and wouldn't work, but told him if it made him feel better, she would support him and try to smooth things out before the girls did something drastic without telling them the real details. 

Hopefully, she smoothed everything soon, since the look Red sent him made his skin goose prickle.

Once lunch ended--thank God--Kenny kept himself pressed against Token side, holding their laced fingers together. A few steps into the main hallway, he pulled him into a less populated hall.

He asked in a whisper, “How was that? Was it boyfriend-y enough? Or should I have kissed you on the lips or something?”

Token raised his shoulders. “It did its job. No complaints.” 

Except that Kenny had a bony ass and it was uncomfortable as hell, but Token didn’t say that. He’d have to bring a coat to lunch and have that on his lap as extra padding. It would save his legs and make him look like more of a top-notch boyfriend than he already was.

Kenny smiled. “Good, but, if you want to be more convincing yourself, you should try to interact with me more. You were just kind of...embarrassed and stiff the whole time. Loosen up, bro.” With that, he gave Token a half hug and headed to class.

* * *

After the first week, everything seemingly calmed down. The girls still gave him the stink eye when he passed them in the hall, but they hadn’t done anything else to him, thankfully. His friends begrudgingly accepted when Kenny chose to sit with them at lunch without complaints. No one tried to give him advice or set him up with anyone. 

All in all, his plan was going swimmingly!

Kenny huddled down in his coat. A biting chill blew off of Stark’s Pond and hit them as they walked hand in hand beside it. Kenny pulled at his hood strings one at a time until his face was all but covered, just like when they were kids.

Token craned his head to look at his face. He frowned.

“Are you ok? You look...eh.” Token asked, fighting to keep his hand in Kenny's. If Kenny was sick, he didn’t want it. Kenny blinked, slowly processing the question, then nodded.

“Just tired as hell. Mr. Kim is down a waiter, so I’ve been taking orders, running food out, _and _ dishwashing.” He yawned. 

“Don’t overwork yourself. You’ll die.” Token said, only half-joking. 

A muffled snort of amusement came from Kenny. “If only.” 

He froze suddenly. Before Token could ask what was wrong, he pushed his hood back and tilted his head to the side. He frowned.

“Do you hear that? The quacking?” 

Token listened then looked around. There was a quacking sound, but it didn’t sound like normal duck chatter. This sounded distressed. 

“Over there!” Kenny pulled Token forward. He stumbled but caught himself well enough to keep up. The two turned a bend in the path and found a gaggle of sixth graders and several upset mallards. The sixth graders cackled as half plucked feathers from a duck’s tail and the others held more ducks by their necks.

Token started to pull Kenny away. They should call Officer Barbradey. Token was sure he knew some of those kids from church. On Sunday, he could mention it to his mom, who would no doubt go talk to their parents and—

Kenny let go of Token’s hand and marched forward.

“What the fuck are you dillweeds doing?” He demanded. 

The sixth-graders jumped. Kenny was not a very big man. He wasn’t short, like Clyde, or gangly, like Craig. He had muscles, but he wasn’t broad-shouldered and intimidating.

Usually.

As he marched over to the sixth-graders, Kenny McCormick looked like an angry beast.

“Drop those ducks right now.” He ordered. One of the sixth-graders instantly opened his hands. Three ducks fell to the ground. The ducks quickly righted themselves to their feet before turning and fleeing towards the pond.

The other sixth-grader held tight to the waterfowl. 

Kenny growled. “I said drop them. What are you even doing?”

“None of your business. Fuck off.” the sixth-grader holding the ducks down snapped. 

“You’re hurting it. What gives you the right to hurt something smaller than you?” Kenny paused and smirked. “What? Did they bite your ankles, little boy? Did the big mean duckies scare the little pissbaby so he had to go get his friends to help him scare them back? Is that what happened?”

Token reached out and set a hand on Kenny’s arm. “Kenny...”

“What? Am I wrong?” Kenny countered. “Only weaklings pick on others like this.”

The sixth-graders' faces burned red with rage or embarrassment--maybe both, Token couldn’t tell. One of them stood up, hands balled into fists. 

“We ain’t weak! Bring it on, old man!” was all he said before he ran, fist raised.

Kenny pushed Token back with one hand and grabbed the sixth-grader’s arm with the other. In one move, he had the arm pinned behind his back with the sixth-grader gasping in panic.

Though the sixth-grader struggled, Kenny held firm without seemingly any effort.

“I like to think I have an old soul, but a young body,” Kenny quipped.

“Let me go!” 

“Nah. Maybe if your friends let the ducks go, I’ll think about it, though.”

The sixth-grader looked to his friends, who looked at the ducks, who looked at all the humans tormenting them. Finally, one of the sixth-graders nodded and lowered the ducks he held to the ground. Like those before them, the ducks made a beeline for the safety of Stark’s Pond.

With a huff, the final one lifted his hands from the mallard he’d been plucking. The duck wobbled to its feet and took a few steps, enough to get into the bushes, but stopped. 

Kenny shoved the sixth-grader he held forward. “Get lost.” 

Glaring at him, each kid stomped past. 

As one moved past Token, he heard him say, “We did even get enough duck feathers for one throw pillow, man...”

Token shook his head. Had he been that way in sixth grade? 

When he turned around, Kenny crouched near the bushes. He drew the plucked duck out, holding it close to his chest. He stroked it, but it still struggled weakly against him.

“Is it ok?” Token asked.

“I’m not sure. I think they hurt its leg.” He carefully touched the leg, making the duck quack in pain. “No, I’m sure they did. Dumb fucks. Hope they get chlamydia...”

“Little harsh to wish on middle schoolers, don’t you think?” 

“A yeast infection, then,” Kenny corrected, putting the duck’s head under its wing.

Sighing, Token wanted to know, “What will you do with the duck?”

“I am planning on taking him to Stan. He spent last summer helping at the conservation department. He would know what to do,” Kenny explained, unzipping his coat. He gently put the duck inside against his dirty T-shirt. “I guess that means our ‘date’ is over then. Sorry. Half price today, unless u want to pay for the bus ride down the mountain."

Token looked up at the sky. By the time Kenny got down the mountain, if they even let him in on the bus with a live duck, it would be dark. Token's stomach twisted at the thought of Kenny riding the late-night bus back up to South Park. The late-night buses had the worst people, and Token didn't want his fake boyfriend hurt just for a duck.

"Let me take you down there. If I get the car back before curfew, I can borrow it," Token offered.

Kenny blinked at the unexpected kindness before his face broke out into a beaming smile that made Token feel a warmth spread through his chest.

* * *

Stan face held murder. "Do you know their names? Their families? I bet if a conservation officer showed up at their door they wouldn't think about torturing wildlife ever again." 

Token pressed his lips into a line as Stan looked down at the duck in the dog carrier. 

"I don't know their names, but they go to our church, and I saw them when Nichole did tutoring for fifth graders last year, so I'm sure they are in sixth grade," Token told him. 

Stan adjusted the water through the carrier door.

"I'll pass that on."

"You should tell your wildlife officer friend to go to the middle school and scare the fear of Mother Nature into them all," Kenny suggested. "Threaten to work all of them picking up trash until someone comes forward."

Token snickered. In his experience, sixth-graders were either the most loyal of friends or would throw you under the bus for a cheese danish. Either they would all come forward together or one of them would drag the rest kicking and screaming.

"I just might." Stan set his hand on the carrier.

Mrs. Marsh walked into the living room then.

"Kenny, dear," she beckoned, "could you come here? I have some of Shelly's old clothes. I think they'd fit your sister. Could you come look through them with me for a minute?"

"Oh, sure thing," Kenny replied, heading out the door with Mrs. Marsh

Stan and Token watched him leave them alone. Token rocked on his heels. He'd never been with one of Kenny's friends since they started fake dating. 

From what he could tell in school, Kenny's friend group didn't care. Token was just another fling. That didn't make the silence any less awkward.

Finally, Stan let out a noisy breath through his teeth.

"So," he started, "you and Kenny, huh?"

"Uh, yeah," Token responded, unsure what he was supposed to say.

Stan eyed him in a way that reminded Token a little too much of the way the girls in the hall did before looking away.

"I don't know how to feel about you two."

Token frowned. "It's not your relationship. You don't have to feel anything about it."

Stan rolled his eyes. "Kenny is one of my best friends, and I don't mean that in a bad way. Geez, dude, calm your tits." 

"Then how did you mean it?" Token asked.

Stan raised his shoulder. "I don't know if I should be happy or prepare for the worst." Token went to counter, but Stan cut him off with a raise of his hand. He continued, "This has nothing against you. I know Kenny. I know when things get rough, he throws himself into a relationship because feeling special to someone like that helps releave the stress he has at home."

Stan shook his head. "That said, dude, a relationship with you? That seems like a ticking time bomb. You just got of a relationship with Nichole and you jump in another with Kenny of all people as a rebound? Instead of just dealing with it?"

"I didn't..." Token knew he couldn't force that particular lie, so he trailed off.

Stan put a hand on his forearm. "Look, dude, he's my friend. I don't want him used as a holdover between girlfriends just because you knew he's the kind of guy to say 'yes', at least not right now. Not when he needs someone who can be serious with him."

Token's mouth when dry. He couldn't reply even if he had something to say. 

Stan had him pegged down.

Finally, Token found himself uttering, "Stressed at home? About what?"

Stan eyed him again before snorting and shaking his head.

"I can't say I'm shocked he didn't mention anything. He really must like you to try to keep you around like that."

Token wanted to ask for an elaboration, but Kenny walked in with Mrs. Marsh, a garbage bag throw over his shoulder.

"Thank you again, Mrs. Marsh. These clothes will make Karen's week." Kenny adjusted the bag. To Token he said, "It's getting late. If we leave now, we make probably make it before your curfew."

"I'll call your moms so they both know you left here and are heading home." Mrs. Marsh told them. 

As Token thanked her, Kenny told Stan to take care of the duck and let them know if anything happens with the conservation officer. Stan promised he would as Token and Kenny started towards the door.

In the car, Kenny fell asleep the second they left the Marsh's dirt driveway for smooth asphalt. His chin rested against the bag of clothes in his lap.

Token glanced at him, turning the radio completely off to help Kenny sleep. 

A strange feeling pulled at his mind. He spent half the drive home trying to place a word to it. Just as he turned off the main road towards South Park he found a name.

He felt annoyed.

Annoyed that Kenny might be keeping his personal struggles private.

He wasn't sure why that bugged him so much. Friends could keep a secret or two. It wasn't like they were really dating and it was his responsibility to support him through it. 

Soon enough Token drove up to the McCormick house. He reached over and shook Kenny's shoulder. Kenny blinked, looking around.

"Are we there?" He asked.

"Yeah." 

Kenny opened the door, shoving out the bag of clothes first. Before shutting it, he turned back towards Token.

"Thanks for the ride, man. You're the best." 

Token nodded mutely as Kenny shut the door. He waited until he'd made it into the house before pulled back and heading home.

* * *

Token poked at his dinner, which was, ironically, honey-roasted duck. After covering the meat with mash potatoes so he couldn’t actually see it, he dropped it in his mouth. The distressed quacking grew in his head until he swallowed. Tonight he’d skip the protein part of the food pyramid.

“Token, baby, what’s the matter?” His mom asked.

Token looked up. “Sorry?”

“You look distracted, son,” His dad commented. “Everything alright? No trouble in school? With your friends?”

“Ah, no, it’s all ok.” He shook his head. “I was just out with Kenny today—” 

His parents winced. They hadn’t told him they were against them dating, but they hadn’t been too happy about their perfect son dating someone like Kenny either.

Ignoring them, he continued, “and some kids were hurting the ducks at the pond. Kenny stepped in and stopped them. It's why I borrowed the car, you know? It was brave, I guess? I didn’t expect it.”

“Well, how sweet. Are the ducks ok?” His mom asked, her tone indicated force interest. 

“Yeah, I think so.” Token stabbed a pea with his fork. He nearly continued his thoughts, but his parents started their own conversation before he could.

Kenny had impressed him today. Token wasn’t going to step up and directly help. It wasn’t his business to punish kids for being bad, after all, but Kenny had no problem with it. He went right up and got involved, like a hero.

Now that Token thought about it, why was he surprised? Kenny had always been self-sacrificing and hero-like. Maybe because he hadn’t seen it this close up since they were kids playing superheroes? Could he have forgotten?

_ It is a romantic quality, after all_.

Token nearly choked on his mouth full of carrots and peas at the thought. His parents responded with concern, but he waved them off, too embarrassed to speak. 

Of all the adjectives, why had his brain chosen ‘romantic’? 

Wasn't he annoyed with Kenny for not telling him about his sister? 

Unless that was why he felt annoyed...

Token pushed his plate back, his head spinning. “I think I’m full,” he said and hurried up to his room to think.

* * *

“I’ve been working like a dog for the past month, but you’re the one who looks like you’re going to vomit,” Kenny commented idly, tapping his pencil against his textbook. Token’s head shot up.

“I’m fine,” He lied, wondering if Kenny wasn’t a secret mind reader. Token did feel sick, but not from some stomach bug or flu. It was his head making his stomach twist. He’d been trying to sort out his feelings for the last few days with little success. 

Did he like-like Kenny? Was he just admiring him? Kenny was handsome, not as handsome as some of the other boys in the class, but still, better than normal. It was natural to view someone else as handsome without there being anything behind it, right? 

But Token hadn’t just been admiring his looks. He’d been praising him in his head for being brave and caring. He’d watched closely how Kenny did his best to make Token happy as a fake boyfriend when Token did so little in return. He’d listened to the clever jabs and quips made during lunch.

He spent the next night after the incident with the ducks trying to make a good list of negative qualities for Kenny but failed miserably. Everything negative he came up with he either discarded or chalked up to being petty on his part. 

“Are you sure? If you have a cold, I can’t kiss you anymore.” Kenny held up his fingers and crossed them into an x. “I can’t miss work.”

Token waved him off. “I’m just fine. Really. Stress, you know?”

Kenny nodded. “Oh, I know, believe me, I do. Mr. Kim might just work me to death this week. Two waiters out! I half think those dicks eloped together.”

Token winced. “Don’t talk like that.” He said without his permission.

Kenny raised an eyebrow. “What? The swearing? You swear too.”

“No, no, I...” Token raised his hands. “I don’t like the ‘to death’ stuff. I know its a joke, but I don’t want you to die. I'll stop saying it, too."

Kenny blinked, dropping his pencil. He made no move to pick it up.

“Really? It bugs you that much?” He fingered his hood strings. “Guess having your ‘boyfriend’ die right after your girlfriend moves away would make everyone act really weird around you, huh?”

“It’s not that.” Token shook his head. “I just don’t want you to die. I like you.” He took a breath to soothe his nerves. “You’re a really good friend doing this for me.”

To Token’s surprise, the tops of Kenny’s cheeks glowed pink. Kenny coughed into his hand, looking away.

“I see. That’s awesome, man.” He glanced at the clock on the library wall and sighed. “I gotta get to work.” Using his arm, he slid all his books and papers into his bag and zipped it up. “Bye, sweetie.” He kissed his temple and hurried out.

Token furrowed his brow.  
What was that? Did saying they were good friends embarrass him that much? They were friends before, maybe not best friends, but Token always invited him to his birthday party or big sleepovers. Why would knowing it bother him?

He looked down at his book then at where Kenny sat. His eyebrow raised. Kenny forgot his wallet in his rush to escape. 

Token picked up the wallet--held together with duct tape--and turned it over. Kenny got off at six on school nights, so Token could still run by and drop it off and be home by his eight o’clock curfew.

* * *

Token tried not to cringe. Fake dating for over a month now or not, Kenny hadn’t once invited Token over. When he'd driven him home, it had been dark. He could barely see it. In the evening light, on the other hand...

It was unspoken amongst their class to acknowledge Kenny’s house was dilapidated, but Token couldn't help but wish he could sweep him away from the ramshackle home.

If not the added construction built into it during the city’s gentrifying attempts years ago, the house would have fallen in on itself. A rusty car on cinder blocks cut-off half the driveway. Cigarette butts and chew and beer cans littered the ground.

Token took a breath. If Kenny saw him judging his home like this, would he be upset? Would he would feel ashamed at his living conditions? 

Either way, Token didn’t want to make him unhappy over something Kenny can’t help so he put on a brave face and started across the lawn. 

Nearly to the door, he heard shouting.

“That wasn’t for you! What the hell?!” Kenny’s angry voice carried over from the back of the house.

“Why are you even trying, boy? We can’t do enough! There’s no point!” 

“If even we can’t do it all, that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t fucking try to do a little, you cock-sucking bastard!”

Token took a step back. Carefully he walked around the side of the house to the fence. Crouching, he peeked through a missing plank to the McCormick backyard.

Mr. McCormick and Kenny stood by a pile of deflated tires shouting and pointing at each other, both red-faced, but for different reasons. Mr. McCormick had a beer in his hand and a half-empty six-pack at his feet. The beer sloshed when he moved his arms.

“I’m doing my best! Do you think I like seeing my daughter like that? Huh? _Huh?_ There is nothing we can do.” Mr. McCormick jabbed a finger at Kenny’s chest. “Just give it up.”

With that, he downed the rest of the beer, tossed the can aside, and picked up the six-pack before wobbling into the house. 

Kenny’s shoulders heaved. Even from the fence, Token could hear him breathing heavily in rage. Finally, he threw his leg back and kicked at the snow. A shower of flakes and tiny ice crystals flew into the sky, illuminated only by the setting sun.

“Oh, Kenny...” Token said, debating whether to stand up or leave. He didn’t have much time to debate before Kenny spun around on his heels and made a beeline for the fence. He threw open the gate and slammed it shut.

“That bastard. Motherfucking—” He froze when he saw Token staring up at him. “To...Token? What are you doing here?”

Token took out Kenny’s wallet. “You left this.” 

Somberly, Kenny took the wallet. Their fingers brushed. Kenny’s fingers were freezing. Why didn’t he have his gloves on.

“Thanks," he whispered. They sat in silence for an uncomfortably long minute before Kenny added, “Sorry you had to see that.”

“What’s the matter?” Token stood, dusting snow from his jeans. “If you want, we can talk about it.”

Kenny sighed. “It’s nothing. It’s nothing.” 

The conversation Token had with Stan played quickly in his head. Any other time, he would have walked away. Told Kenny alright and left it at that, but not today. Not with these feelings.

“I don’t believe that.” He grabbed Kenny’s hand and squeezed. “Tell me what’s wrong. Let me help. I don’t like seeing you sad.”

“...” Kenny smiled crookedly. “You really are good boyfriend material, huh?” He looked around. “Fine. Can we go to the park? I don’t want to stick around here.”

* * *

“Karen’s hurt.” Kenny swung back. “She hurt her leg and needs physical therapy and we can’t afford it.” He paused then corrected as he swung forward, “We can’t afford it all. I’ve been busting my butt trying to save everything from City Wok and you so she can go at least a little bit.”

Token didn’t swing, just sat on the seat rocking back and forth slightly. 

“Is it that expensive?”

Token had torn his ACL during a game in freshman year and had to take physical therapy. He didn’t remember what the bill was, but it wasn’t that expensive. Maybe twenty-five or thirty dollars each time?

“If you don’t have insurance it is.” Kenny pumped his legs. “And none of us do. If it was only once, then we might be able to make due, but...” He shook his head. “It’s been rough. I’d been keeping my money in my room, but Dad got into it today. That’s what started the fight.”

Token laced his fingers together. He hummed in thought before wanting to know, “Why didn’t you ask me? I could have talked to my parents. They would have helped.”

They wouldn’t have been happy, but they would have at least tried to help if Token brought up that it was a little girl who they were helping and not the whole family. 

Kenny dug his heels into the muddy ground to force his body to a stop. He stared down at his shoes with his lips pulled into a tight line. He took a breath through his nose and let it out.

“I would have, but...God, I don’t want to fucking say this,” he muttered the last part to himself. 

“But?” Token coaxed.

“But I didn’t want to seem like a mooch,” Kenny admitted, not looking at Token, “since I started to like you and all.”

“What?”

Kenny sighed. He met Token’s eyes and Token nearly fell from his swing. 

His gaze was determined, the same look they had when they were kids playing superheroes and Mysterion had set his mind to do something incredibly difficult and incredibly stupid.

“I started to like you. I wanted this fake dating thing to be real. I didn’t think I could ever do that if you thought I was just using you for money, so I kept my problems with my family to myself. I didn't want to drive you off. You make me happy, even if you’re a little selfish. I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable.” 

He reached out to touch his arm, but stopped and dropped it a second later. “It’s been a month. Other drama already happened, no one will care if we stop. They’ll treat you normal again.”

Token’s mouth opened, shut, and opened again. “Wait, you like me, like, for real like?”

Kenny nodded. “How could I not?” With a lopsided smile, he pressed his palm against Token’s. “Look at how big your hand is. We all know what that means. It would be a crime not to be attracted to someone with a hand this big.”

The tips of Kenny’s fingers came to the last joint in Token’s. 

Token blushed and snorted a laugh. “That doesn’t work like that and you know it.” He curled his fingers forward between his, holding tight to his hand.

“What? Bigger hands, better at holding hands. That’s science, Token,” He teased, lowering his own fingers.

“Kenny, I have a confession, as well.” Token took a breath. “I think I’d like to really date you, too, but I also want to help your sister. Would you let me do both?”

Kenny's entire face went red, from his neck up to the part in his hair. He blinked. A sheen of water still covered his eyes. 

“You’re not fucking with me?” He asked, his voice shaking. “I don’t want to take money from you, though.”

“You won’t. I’ll just mention to my parents about your sister, suggest maybe rallying up the community together a little, and they’ll call Mrs. Brovfloski in the morning. Your family will be able to afford therapy by Friday," Token offered. 

Kenny wiped his cheeks with his free hand. “Nichole lost a great guy when she pushed a turkey out of a plane.”

Token scooted forward then placed a hand on his cheek. With a half-smile, he pressed a kiss to his lips.

As he did, he realized he never once instigated a kiss while they were fake dating. He took kisses to the cheek, but he never kissed Kenny back in any way. What a mistake, he decided while pulling back.

“So this is real now?” Kenny wanted to confirm, wrapping Token in a quick hug. Token squeezed around his shoulder.

“Yeah, it is.”

* * *

The mallard poked its head out of the carrier and looked around warily. From behind the carrier, Stan, his conversation officer friend, Token and Kenny stood with bated breath.

The mallard, named Mr. Quackers by Stan, waddled from the carrier.

"Go on," Stan whispered, "go home, Mr. Quackers."

Token didn't know if Mr. Quackers understood or even heard Stan, but a heartbeat later the mallard made a straight dash towards Stark's Pond. With a quack of elation, it swam in circles a few times before speeding over to the other ducks. The flock welcomed Mr. Quackers back with open wings.

From farther behind, someone sniffed.

As Token had predicted, when called out on their transgressions against water fowl, all the offending sixth graders came together and admitted what they'd done.

As punishment, all of them had to spend a month's worth of Saturdays picking up trash around Stark's Pond. Given that one of them had an arm covering his eyes, Token assumed the sixth grader had been instilled with a love of the outdoors and nature.

Kenny took a step sideways and leaned against Token’s side. Since they started really dating, Kenny's displays of physical affection subdued.

He still hung off Token or sat in his lap at lunch, but he no longer went over the top. Small touches; little, flirty hallway whispers in his ear; making a tiny heart shape with his hands across the classroom toward him; butterfly kisses to his knuckles when they held hands. Actions most people didn't think deeply on. 

Token was fine with that. Nichole told him she was happy for him and that was all he needed to let go of his worries and start giving Kenny affection right back, 

He'd hug him from behind and kiss behind his ear or drop his extra coat over his shoulders when the weather was particularly frigid. Every time, Kenny would beam at him.

Like Stan claimed, Kenny adored feeling special to someone, even with his sister's medical bills all paid up thanks to the power of small town kindness and his home life back to normal.

Maybe Token’s silly plan veered off course, but he wouldn’t complain. He was happy with the result and enjoying his ride on a new plane with Kenny.

Token kissed his temple, Kenny grinned at him, and they turned forward to watch the ducks.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Big shout out to my friend Natji-Nightmare! They were the one who, when I jokingly said I should make some Tokenny content, provided the plot hook and main details! They’re a really awesome artist and please check them out. [ Najti-Nightmare on Instagram.](https://www.instagram.com/najtinightmare/) :)
> 
> [ My writing tumblr](https://www.uas-fics.tumblr.com)


End file.
